supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Heka (Natural Opposites)
Heka is a Primordial Entity, the only twinless Primordial Entity, the youngest Primordial Entity and the creator of the Fairies, he is also tho only genderless Primordial Entity . History Birth Heka is born in the Void after The Light, The Darkness, Life, Death, Khronos and Ananke . Before the Universe It don't act when The Light says he will traps the Darkness . After The Light traps The Darkness in a Mask, The Primordial Entities debate whether to ban for the Primordial Council The Light or not, The Light is banished (4 votes to 1), Heka vote for the Light stay in the Primordial Council . After the War Heka create the Fairies and Avalon, the world where magic comes from . After that, Heka use one of its most powerfull spells for trapping Ananke and come in Earth after this planet creation . Medieval Times Heka went to a human kingdom called Camelott and took the name of Merlin, he helps Arthur who was the king and gives him Excalibur, a extremely powerfull dragon-killing sword . Season 6 Khronos fought against Heka and win, so the spell it use against Ananke is broken . Heka join The Light and empowers Archangels' magic . Personnality Heka is proud and very sadistic, it can be selfish, it is also very manipulative, it don't think The Light have to trap his twin sister but it also don't think The Light had to be banished . Powers and Abilities Powers * Magic Embodiment : Heka is, litteraly, the magic and so have all the powers linked to magic . ** Magic Empowerment : Every use of a spell makes Heka more powerfull . ** Mystokinesis ''': Heka is, obviously, able to manipulate perfectly any types of magic . ** '''Mystonetic Body : Heka can't be touched because its body is made of magic, the only things who can touch it are its Siblings, God, Horsemen, Pagan Lords and Amara . ** Magic Link : It can't be totally killed as long as magic exist in the universe . ** Shapeshifting : Heka, unlike to its siblings who can take just one form, can take a female or a male form and can change forms at will ** Magic Flood : The Most powerfull power of Heka, Heka use each spell used since the beggining of magic for anihilite atoms itself, the Magic Flood is so powerfull it can destroy almost everything . * Primordial Entity Physiology : Heka is a Primordial Entity and so have the traditionnal powers of Primordial Entities ** Super Strength : Heka is the fourth strongest entity and is only surpassed by Khronos, Ananke, Life, Death, The Light and The Darkness . ** Super Speed : Heka can move extremely fast and can be even faster than The Light by using spells . ** Super Stamina : Heka didn't need to eat,drink or rest . ** High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Heka is extremely powerfull . ** Immortality : Heka is the fourth oldest Primordial entity, the only older than it are Khronos, Ananke, Life, Death, The Light and The Darkness, it can live forever and can't be affected by diseases . ** Nigh-Invulnerability : Heka is extremely resistant and are immune to almost all weapons . ** Nigh-Omniscience : Heka knows almost everything, the only things she don't know are about their siblings' representations . ** Flight : In its disembodied form, Heka is able to fly . Abilities * Perfect Knife Mastery : Heka have a perfect mastery of its knife . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings can hurt or kill it : **The Light : The Light can totally kill it . **The Darkness : The Darkness can totally kill it . **Life : Life can totally kill it . **Death : Death can totally kill it . **KhronosKhronos (Natural Opposites) : Khronos can totally kill it . **Ananke : Ananke can totally kill it . *'Primal Entities' : The Horse(wo)men, God, Amara and the Pagan Lords can only slightly hurt it . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow can totally kill it . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe can totally kill it . * Light Spear : Light Spear can totally kill it . * Time Sword : The Time Sword can totally kill it . * Space Axe : The Space Axe can totally kill it . * Magic Knife : Its own weapon can totally kill it . Other *Magic Link : If the magic dissapears, Heka will die, moreover, if it is totally killed, the magic dissapears . *Primordial Light : Heka feel pain if it touch Primordial Light, if the Primordial Light is too numerous, Heka dies . *Primordial Darkness : Heka feel pain if it touch Primordial Darkness, if the Primordial Darkness are too numerous, Heka dies . *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Heka can die . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Heka can die . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, Heka can die . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, Heka can die . Gallery Heka(M).jpg|Male Form Heka (F).jpg|Female Form Magic Flood.jpg|Magic Flood